I'm With You
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: Robin was always on the run, she didn't have a home, a family or a friend. All she had was the knowledge to read a forbidden language and a huge sum of bounty on her eight year old self. Well all that's going to change with the arrival of a boy who can burn the Ocean itself. NatsuxRobin Please Review after reading.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm With You  
**

 **Robin was always on the run, she didn't have a home, a family or a friend. All she had was the knowledge to read a forbidden language and a huge sum of bounty on her eight year old self. Well all that's going to change with the arrival of a boy who can burn the Ocean itself.**

 **Chapter 1: New to Ohara?**

The vast watery fields of blue spread all across the West Blue, allowing the sister Ocean to stand with the same dignity as the North, East and the South. In this water, there was an island known as Ohara, the land where the greatest Archaeological minds gathered and strived to discover the meaning of anything that connects them to the past.

Some say, many Archaeologists who came here to research on the past, sometimes, could never even dig an inch into the history of the world. But then there was one person...

A group of small kids, both boys and girls, hid behind the tree as they peaked at a lone figure who sat in the clearing ahead them, alone with an open book in her hand. "Hey look Soka, it's the freak, I found her." One of them whispered. There were boys and girls in the group as they sneakily picked up the small rocks nearby and crept a little closer.

"Let's do it!" One of them cried out as she threw the stone she held at the person in front of them, starting the attack for the rest who followed suit.

"Start Attacking!" Again they began to throw the stones more harder, hitting and missing the person who fell off from the boot of the cut tree.

"Ow!" The one being attacked was a little girl who seemed to be under the age of ten, she wore a black sleeveless petticoat that only reached till her mid thighs and has definitely seen better days. She was a little tan in colour and had shoulder length shiny straight black hair and big brown eyes; her little body was over all slightly malnourished.

The girl fell forward, but did not let go of the book. The kids, numbering to eight continued to pelt stones at her and continued to shout 'monster'. The black haired girl slowly got up and a stone hit the side of her forehead, wounding it a little, but then a scorn came over her face and what was once a normal grass clearing, started to sprout arms all over the ground here and there and began to pelt at the attackers of the little girl.

Without shame, the ones who came to get rid of the monster turned tail and ran. "WAAAH the monster attacked us!" One of them cried while holding her swell on the head.

The girl stared at the retreating forms of the kids, and the arms retracted back into the ground. She knew them all, she knew every single person in Ohara. Not because she was loved, but because she was frowned. The only solace she found was with the archaeologists of the island who treated her with the respect she deserves of possessing a talented mind.

Her scowling face upon seeing her attackers disappear turned a little sad, although she kept on holding her failing scowl, even though her lips were slightly quivering. This was more of a pride to herself; she cannot show that she was affected so deeply by the discrimination the majority of Ohara showed her. Feeling that she had regained control over her emotions, she let out sigh. Maybe one day she will find a person who likes her?

Turning around to sit back on her seat, she was met with the sight of someone standing a few meters away from her and upon closer inspection, she found the individual to be a boy of her age, maybe a little shorter. And even in this distance, she could tell that the boy was not from Ohara. She knew all the kids in Ohara, well, at least the majority of them who were bullies.

So the only conclusion is that he was from the remaining small portion that either didn't care about her in any way or the ones that pitied her. She saw the boy walk towards her and immediately stiffened. As he came closer and closer, she was able to take notice of his features.

He was most definitely not from this island; that was sure. His features were too sharp unlike the little calmer ones the residents of the West Blue possessed. _Pink hair, spiky pink hair._ That was not seen around these parts. He wore a thick full sleeved dark red T-shirt with a white scarf with scaly patterns wrapped nicely around his neck. For the legs he had a brownish yellow dull trouser and dull red slightly worn out boots that stretched two inches above his ankles.

His walk and face were calm as the sea on the east side of the island as he came closer with a backpack that had two protrusions on either side behind his neck. The boy was a traveller from what she can tell as this was the first time she has seen a rollup comforter on a person. He stopped a few feet away and stared at her.

The hair on her neck stood as this unknown individual radiated a lot of power and authority even though he was just a child like her. He scanned her with his onyx eyes from head to toe, his expression turning into curiosity as he whipped his head left and right on to the grassy fields that moments ago hosted a lot of arms that defended the girl from the stone pelts.

After confirming that there were no human limbs on the ground, he brought his eyes back on to the girl in front of him who was waiting for his scorning words about her ability that she used to defend herself, but that didn't happen immediately as he kneeled down and brought his ragged up backpack on the ground in front of him and opened a small zip and took out a dull white, otherwise clean kerchief and stood back up before closing the distance between the girl and him.

The raven haired girl, startled, took a step back as he raised his hands towards her face, but was not quick enough to evade them as he held her face with his calloused but warm hands. Too shocked was she to move and couldn't help but watch as he did what he pleased. She saw him bringing the kerchief to the right side of her forehead and wipe something off that she didn't notice before.

It was a small cut and there was a thin line of blood that flowed down over to her brow. "There!" With his work done, he gave wide boyish warm grin, showing his two set of canine pearly white teeth. His voice was loud, childish and honest without a hint of care. Quickly tucking the kerchief into his pants pocket and continued to look at the girl who was beyond confused with his wide grin.

Sweating a little, the girl averted her eyes to her bare feet. "Umm...thanks?" She never had the opportunity to thank anyone as no one has ever done anything for her. So when she finally met a person who helped or, or at the most treated her a little kindly, she was at a loss of words. But she didn't have to.

"Don't mention it! You were pretty awesome back then! It was like, you were pinned down and out numbered and suddenly out of nowhere a lot of guns shows up and start firing at them!" He spoke excitedly as he fired an imaginary machine gun while making the series sounds of the fire.

The girl sweat dropped a little at the boys antics. "Thanks...again I guess?" She did not know why she felt her little heart start beating faster at the boy who acted like they were friends, it's not like he wants to friends with her right?

The pink head stopped his funny actions and looked at the girl with the same smile. "Forgotta mention, but the names Natsu, Dragneel Natsu! Wanna be friends?" The girl felt a little dizzy in the head. Now she was sure, this was definitely one of those kids trying to pull a prank on her. This was too fast, no one would want to be friends with a stranger, especially after seeing what she is capable of, if he is new that is. And she was about to word it out...

"Leave me-" She began, but an angry screeching voice interrupted her.

"Hey you brat!" It was a middle aged woman with blonde hair and she held on to a boy with a lot of bumps on his head that he received earlier from the little girl. "My kids told me they were beaten up for no reason!" The woman continued as she walked closer with the boy who had a dirty smirk on his face as he stuck out his tongue at the girl. "Don't go anywhere near my kids, you are such a creepy girl!" The woman was a few feet away now as she glared and snarled at the raven haired girl who looked down with her shoulders slumped. "Well? Say something!" The woman demanded harshly, but the girl kept quite.

Natsu stood between the girl, protecting her from the gaze of the angry woman. "You are one ugly banshee out of a trash can with her little whiny tiny trashholes hanging on her arms." The girls eyes widened to the size of saucers as she heard Natsu sticking up for her. "If your little brats can come in groups and attack her, make sure they are not just depending on their fat to think they are stronger." He cheekily spoke with a smirk.

The woman who gasped at the boy for his vulgar words regained her breath and glared at him with anger and raised her free hand and stretched to the side of her head as she decided to discipline the small skinny boy. "You insolent brat!" She shouted as she was about to bring her open palm on to his face.

Natsu stared into the woman's brown eyes as she brought down her palm on his cheek in a hard slap, the sound of the slap rang through the clearing, but the pink head didn't budge in the slightest as he stood there with the woman's hand on his cheek. The girl gasped at the sight. "Are you done?" Natsu's voice was low and it certainly rattled the woman who quickly retracted her hand and held it tightly in pain.

And upon further inspection, there was not even a small mark of the slap on his face, instead all the redness was on the woman's hand as she cried out in pain and dragged her son and ran away back into the town. The girl continued to watch the from behind while gapping like a fish.

Seeing the banshee and her son was gone, Natsu whipped around with a broad grin of accomplishment and his hands on his hip. "There! That takes care of her!" She still continued to gap for a few more seconds until she snapped out and stumbled back.

"W-who are you?" She knew she was being rude at acting all startled and all when she herself possess weird powers more than what he just did. But the pink head didn't seem too touched by it.

In fact, he was grinning away at being asked about it. "I am the Fire Dragon Slayer from the number one Wizard Guild in Fiore! Fairy Tail!" He exclaimed proudly as he drove his fist into his palm.

The girl wasn't enlightened in the least bit, and her face showed it obviously. "Uh what?" She asked, not at all understanding where 'Fiore' was and what a 'dragon slayer' was.

Natsu pouted and folded his hands. "Hey! I told'ya my name, my place and what I am! You didn't even tell me your name!" He accused her like a four year old.

A little embarrassed, the girl gave a small smile. "Sorry, it's just that no one really talks to me, my name is Nico Robin." Then she saw from the corner of her eyes that it was almost sunset. "Oh no, I am going to be late! Sorry, but I have to go back." She gave a small bow and ran off, leaving the young Dragon Slayer to stand in the grassy fields without knowing what to do.

Well, it was only for ten seconds though as he quickly grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulders and ran after the scent of the girl. "Hey wait up!" He yelled but she was already out of ear sight. But he caught up to her in the town, but before he could call out her name, he saw the scene that was slowly unfolding there.

Robin has stopped running and started to make a small walk through the town while breathing hard and took a seat on some empty crates in the side as she watched the people on the street taking an evening stroll with their families. Her eyes showed loneliness and she looked down once again.

"Look mommy, it's the monster girl!" Her eyes lightly glistened when she heard a child yelling out from her spot in between her parents.

"Shush! Don't point at her!" The parents silenced their child and quickly hurried away from her without a glance. Robin sat there till she regained her breath, but all that time, she was gifted with the sharp stingy comments.

Upon reaching her aunt's house, with her unknown stalker still behind her, Robin slowly opened the door with the spare key. "Hello..." She called out softly. "I am sorry I am late..." She apologized for her lateness and stepped in to the dark living room before finding the switch and turning it on to find that the house was in fact empty.

On the desk, there was a letter for her. Unfolding it, she found out the reason why the house was empty. It was her cousin's birthday and her aunt and uncle took her out for a private dinner. The letter said that she had some bread and jam kept there and to clean the house after her dinner and go upstairs and sleep. Robin did that, with her scrawny hands, she pulled the chair, and it's creaking being the only sound in the isolated room and sat on it before having her light dinner.

All the while, she thought back to all the happy families that she saw on her way back and wishfully thought of being cared. Getting up, she began with the dishes and started with wiping the floor. After an hour or so later, she stood back up and turned the lights off and went upstairs to the small cramped up room in the attic which had a small candle lamb that her uncle bought her. He was the only one in the family of three that treated her like human being rather than a servant. And he wasn't even blood related like her mother's sister who made her into a free servant.

With the candle light on, she looked at her small space of existence. It just had one bed, a small broken table and a small window by which she had a box full of books borrowed from the library.

 _ **TAP TAP TAP**_

Looking over to her window, she jumped up in shock, bumping her head onto the wooden roof. "OW!" She cried as she held her head before looking back at the window, where the boy she met earlier crouched. And upon being noticed, he gave big smile.

She went over to the window and opened it, and without wasting a second, the Dragon Slayer took that as an invitation and intruded. "Hey there Robin!" He cheerful asked at the flailing girl.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed in a whisper. And was even more shocked when Natsu began to go through her books which had pictures. Did this boy know how to make anyone's home into his own or not? "Hey stop that!" She flailed her hands but the dragon slayer continued to check.

Finally managing to get the book that was titled 'Relic of Mt. Zonia' she glared weakly at the pouting pink head. "Hey! I was reading that!" He protested.

"No you weren't! You were simply looking at the pictures! But more than that, what are you doing in my house in the first place?" She questioned weakly, not having the will to impose anything. Actually, this was the first time the timid girl ever raised her voice.

Natsu let out a defeated sigh and looked away as he folded his arms. "So cold..." He muttered.

"What!" Robin had her jaws drop.

Natsu once again pouted. "I thought you would be happy to see your friend!" His words shocked her and Natsu noticed this.

"I-I am your f-friend?" She stuttered.

At her words, Natsu got confused and a little wave of sadness hit his face. "Oh...I thought you might wanna be my friend..." Robin stayed silent for a moment, the tension in the really small room fluctuated hard.

"Why?" Natsu slightly jumped at the abrupt question.

"Huh? What day a mean why?" He asked confusedly.

Robin took a deep breath and looked into his onyx eyes that revealed his feelings without any obstructions. "Why do you want to be friends with me?" She didn't want anyone's pity, four years back when she was four, she would have gladly took it, but she has come too far to accept pity.

"Eh? There need to be a reason for us to become friends? According to me, all that matters is that you accept it, the rest of the detail can go to hell." This was going to be the beginning of a long and loving friendship that was going to threaten the balance of the world if ever threatened.

Tears formed in Robin's eyes as her lips trembled and without warning, her dam broke and tears that were held back for years fell like a waterfall. She sobbed into her hands as she sat on the bed and cried her heart out.

Natsu really didn't know what to make of this and slowly got up. "H-hey...what's wrong? I am sorry if I hurt ya or anything..." He reached for his bag and began to move towards the window but a soft but firm grip stopped him by the hand.

"No..." Robin had her arm clasped around the boy's hand. "I-I wanna be f-f-friends-ss with y-you." She still had tears coming down her face but there was also a smile that the girl couldn't hold back.

Natsu blinked a few moments before he let out his thousand watt grin that made the girl's heart skip a beat and made her face flush. "Then what's up with the water works?" He asked curiously, his searching face made the crying girl to giggle a little.

"Those are tears of joy Natsu..." The name gave an odd taste to her. Her first friend's name. And she can call it out a thousand times! That night Robin slept like the baby she was seven years ago in the warm and protective embrace of her one and only friend.

Feeling the girl fall into blissful unconsciousness, the Dragon slayer smiled softly into her hair. "Tears of joy or sadness, your smile is something that can't be compared to. I'll protect you no matter what." He whispered before he too succumbed to sleep, but his wasn't as perfects as hers. 'Dad, you always told me a dragon never regrets right? But I have one...and I have to correct it please watch over my friends while I am gone...Farewell Fairy Tail...'

 **XxxxX**

 **Yep another alternate reality where Natsu is a child rather than an adult.**

 **So...how was the story? And if you liked it, please drop a review. Also check out my other stories.**

 **Appearances**

 **Natsu is like how he was when he first met Gildarts**

 **Robin is very much the same as shown in Ohara**

 **Also, this story follows the same timelines and the Straw hats will be born in a few years.**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was always on the run, she didn't have a home, she didn't have a family or a friend. All she had was the knowledge to read a dangerous language and a huge sum of bounty on her ten year old self. Well all that's going to change with the arrival of man who can burn water.

 **Chapter 2: The Tree of Knowledge and DERESHISHISHI**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This was my first day of having a friend around. And I was able to learn a little about him. Natsu comes from a nation that I haven't heard before, and he hails from a Magic Guild that is called Fairy Tail. A guild is a place where wizards gather and find jobs to help the people and they pretty much becomes a family. When I asked him why the Guilds name was Fairy Tail, he said that he didn't know it either but said what his Master (not a slave master relationship, a Guild Master is a person who is in charge of the guild who has the authority to change the rules and expel a member) told him_. _**'Nobody knows whether or not fairies have tail, or if they even exist, so it will forever be a mystery, unless we try to find out, which could become an amazing adventure and our members are the ones who want to find out.'**_ _It really made a lot of sense, but Natsu thought he had to go find whether Fairies existed or not and if they had tails. Yes. Exactly what I said. With that I know another detail of my friend. He's a simpleton and the only way he knows the meaning is if you tell that to him directly. He said people always disliked when he didn't understand the double meaning, bit I think it's pretty cute. Oh Natsu doesn't like to be called cute. He hates it when people call him that and goes into a rampage if it ever relates to his pink...salmon(as he claims it) hair. But the most absurd but awesome thing is that his father is a Dragon._

 _Nico Robin_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Natsu's a Fire Dragon Slayer! I didn't understand what he meant by that the day we met which was last week, but now he showed me what he can do. We were out by the southern coast where no one goes duet the area being deep and small sea kings taking up the territory as their own. I took Natsu thinking that we can 'hang out' without any of the townsfolk harassing us. But upon the sight of a salmon sea king, Natsu jumped into the water! I was so scared, and I couldn't do anything because of my devil fruit powers that weakens me in contact with the water. There was no movement in the waters and I cried. Thinking my only friend has died. But then the unexpected happened, a big sea king that was the size of our living room was thrown out of the water, the salmon one, and it landed a few feet behind me. Following the sea king was Natsu, I attacked him with twenty arms, slapping him left and right until the skin on my hands were red. He said sorry with a face that I couldn't help but forgive and ate the sea king, well I took a small chunk only while he sucked in the rest. And it finally clicked where he got all that meat for me in the last few days. Also the items he bought by trading it for chocolates and ice I asked him about the reason why he was able to punch that sea king out of the water and start a fire without twigs and branches, he told me it was because of the training his father Igneel gave him. And I believe him. He's asleep on my bed as I write this, his face always shows discomfort when he sleeps, whether with me or alone under a tree if I make him read a book, he said he will tell me about it bit by bit as he wants me to know everything. As for me, I don't have much to tell him. My life is not that adventures and nothing major happened until he came, but I think I should take him to Mr. Clover, I an sure Natsu will be thrilled to meet my friends in the Library!_

 _Nico Robin_

"You won't take me alive!" Natsu cried out flailing as he resisted half heartedly against Robin who was trying to push his mini frame in the direction of the Library. Were it not for it being in the outskirts of the town, the people would have attacked Robin for trying to kidnap a kid. Which would ultimately result in a blood soaked town with an angry Dragneel standing over the corpses of the townsfolk.

Robin stopped her movements and retreated a few steps. Giving Natsu the impression of a small victory. 'Guess I should have told him that he wasn't going there to read or study before I explained what a library was.' The thing was, Natsu upon understanding(in his own way) what a library was, immediately classified it as a school. She let out a defeated sigh. 'Guess he leaves me no choice...'

Seeing the girl being too silent, Natsu turned around to confront her, and he wish he hadn't. Robin stood there with trembling lips and whipped around, holding her hands to cover her face as she sobbed. "Hey! Stop that! What the hell!" Natsu cursed as he pulled his hair at the sound of her sobs increasing. Until she started wailing loudly. "Alright fine! I'll go to your stupid school!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Whaaaaaa-really?" Her cries stopped abruptly and she turned around with a huge grin, before interlocking her arms on to Natsu's smaller but calloused ones. "That's great! Let's go!" She dragged the now defeated Natsu who allowed her to do so.

On the way, she finally managed to convince the sulking pink head that he wasn't being taken to the library to study, and boy was he cheerful again. "Alright!" Natsu's mood turned a one eighty and he jumped up, making his taller friend giggle. Following his jump, he continued to walk and held his hands behind his head as he walked beside Robin who now had a book in her arm and a big smile. "You could have told me what a library was." Natsu stated while looking up.

A small frown came over Robin's features and she raised a finger at Natsu as her eyes furrowed and her lips were held in a tight line. "Hey, I tried explaining to you, but you were making a big fuss a minute ago if you have forgotten that is." She lectured him, causing the boy to hold a palm over his mouth as he stifled his childish giggles.

Biting her lower lips in annoyance, Robin huffed, turning her head to the side as they walked. "You are so annoying Natsu." She grumbled, making the boy giggle more much to her displeasure.

"I can't help it!" He spoke while holding his palm over his mouth trying not let spit get in the way and accidentally burn her. "You are so cute when you are annoyed." He stated without a second thought or regret, nor did he care about the suddenly frozen girl who had her face burn like a tomato and her eyes wide.

There it was again, the simple gesture of care and the little teasing words from the simpleton that made her heart skip a beat every time those happened. "You coming Robin?" She shook her head and blushed even more when she realized that she had been stunned to the same spot.

Quickly composing her being she replied with a light stutter."Y-yea...in a moment." She ran to catch up to Natsu who now had the view of the giant tree, the Tree of Omniscience, the five thousand year old ocean of knowledge that held the very roots of human and world history. Every event, every action and every result was here.

And all Natsu could think was. "Is that a tree house?!" Now insulting such a living institution is bad, but Natsu could care less. "And I smell cake inside it! Let's go Robin!" Natsu grabbed the girl's hand, startling her.

"Hold up Nats-!" She couldn't finish as Natsu's brute strength was already dragging her like a balloon. The five hundred meter gap was covered within seconds and Robin was once again out of breath due to Natsu's excitement. She shifted the book in her right arm to the left and inspected the knuckles that were pale from the pressure she applied to hold them. Closing her eyes, she let out a small growl.

In his excited state, Natsu is a blind element for females who are angry. And science is about to show the result. "Robin, let's see insi-!" He was cut of by the two arms that sprouted from his either shoulders and grabbed his cheek, pulling them harshly. "Owie!" He cried out in surprise as the tugged and pinched his cheek, the same cheek the woman from yesterday slapped with all her might. After a good twenty seconds of torture, Robin let out a huff and walked, ignoring the Dragon Slayer who was tending to his cheeks, with her head held high, eyes closed and a frown on her lips.

Natsu watched her walking towards the door with confusion. "What did I do?" He asked in his clueless state and followed her quickly.

Robin stopped in front of the door and gently pulled the handle down and pushed the wood shield in. There was no sound or light coming from inside either. This confused the girl before she turned alert. "Hello, Doctor Clover?" She called out gently as the only light came from the door partially opened and her shadow was what laid in front of her. 'What's happening, I don't ever recall the library being so dark and silent-' Her thoughts were cut out by the harsh entry of the late arrival of the pink head who slammed the door open and stood looking into the darkness with his piercing eyes, half scaring her because of the loud bang.

"Alright! Hand over the cake and no one gets hurt!" He stated loudly just in time for the lights to turn on and a group of men and women with a strange old man who's hair looked like the grease spitting dinosaur from Jurassic Park one, he had his arms extended in a 'V' as he kneeled atop the table with a silly face and his fingers in the v shape.

"Congratulations Robin!" One of them yelled out.

"You did it!" Another yelled.

"You indeed posses hereditary genius!" The old man yelled out finally, bit upon looking at the girl, the dragon slayer found her to be baffled by all this, in a good way according to him. Natsu knew there were people inside the dark room and there was a big cake too that seems to have quite a few flavors. But this was a total surprise and it was all directed to his one friend here. Jolly good!

"We even got a cake for you Robin!" Natsu lighted up at the sound of that and indeed saw the vanilla creamed twenty centimeter diameter cake on the table.

Robin was still confused by all this and she looked at the main guy, the dinosaur guy as Natsu put, expecting answers which he was more than joyful to share. "You aced it! The Archaeological exam you took the other day!" There it was again for Natsu, that slow smile Robin gave which finally turned into a hundred watts one. And now she was doing it.

'The Archoholic exam...it might be important to her. Funny how someone can get happy by some stupid test! But who cares! She's smiling!' Natsu chuckled with his eyes closed and his body hunched.

He had to thank the old man. "Robin, from this day forward, you can proudly claim you are a certified Archaeologist of Ohara and the World!" This began to make her smile all the brighter for Robin as the old man spoke those words. "Here," He extended a small golden medal with a star pattern on it which had blunt edges, the circular medal was attached to a multi coloured ribbon. "This certifies that you are a Scholar of Ohara and the World." He spoke with so much pride and happiness as he handed the medal to the little girl who eagerly accepted it. "Listen well Robin!" The old man's call made her look up at him. "As an Archaeologist, you must know this." He paused for a few moments.

"Knowledge is the Past!" His words were solid and straight with extreme seriousness all over his features. "This is the five thousand year old Tree of Knowledge, here there are numerous documents brought from all over the world throughout the years, they are invaluable assets to all of mankind!"

"So like, can you spit that greasy stuff like that dinosaur can do?" Give it up to Natsu to ruin the moment. He not only spoke rude, but said it while sitting on the rather tall man's shoulder as he pulled the odd fashioned hair of Doctor Clover. "But you are a doctor too...wow..." Of course the old man was instantly annoyed by this.

"Get off me you little miscreant!" He pulled of the Dragon Slayer, but he didn't throw him like how people usually did when they were annoyed with him, instead Clover placed him on the ground in front of him and gave him a scolding look.

"Natsuuu!" Robin scolded her mischievous friend for his rather rude action to her family. And her voice and narrowed eyes immediately made the dragon slayer drop his head in submission. But that wasn't enough for Robin, oh how she loved making the boy she loved the most do whatever she wanted. "Say it..." She spoke with a slow warning in her tone and the Dragon Slayer whimpered. The whole room watched the ordeal silently.

Swallowing his pride for his friend he took a deep breath as the old man waited. "Sorry Dino-pops..." He looked away to the side as he said that but gained a confused expression when he heard loud laughter coming from the green haired Librarian of Ohara. "Hey! What's so funny here?!" Natsu was easily annoyed when the others in the Library started laughing too.

Slowing his laughter, Clover suppressed them into coughs to stop himself. "Nothing my boy, it was a joyous moment to see our little Robin finding a boyfriend." The remaining Archaeologists laughed a hearty laugh as their boss teased the child prodigy they all loved.

Robin's blushed with wide uncertain eyes and to make matters worse. "The hecks a boy friend? I am a boy and I am her friend..." He rubbed his chin in thought as he tried to coordinate the meaning. "Oh!" His eyes lightened. "I am her boyfriend!" He spoke excitedly making the room once again fill with laughter.

After a few more minutes of teasing their little friend, they all moved in with the cake, much to Natsu's excitement. "Oh yea!" He pumped his fist when he saw that he got a bigger piece than everyone else. While Robin was a bit out of the world from the previous few instancesof her life where she was forced into a tomato head.

"So young man, how did you meet our young Archaeologist?" One of the ladies asked him with a mischievous smile as he dug into his cake.

"Bheem balking borahnd abner bashing bash ore!" He paused to gulp down the cake. "Then I saw her kicking ass of a dozen stuck up brats with arms popping out of the ground!" Natsu spoke with stars in his eyes as the Archaeologists giggled. "It was the most coolest thing I have seen!" They giggled harder as Robin turned red once again.

Stifling her giggles, the woman asked. "So where are you coming from Natsu?" They were all a bit curious. His hair color, his voice, his accent, his sharp features and so on were not from these parts for sure. Moreover that, he seemed to be a lone traveller.

"Huh? Oh! Well I come from the Number 1 guild in Fiore! Fairy Tail!" Nobody spoke and there was no words spoken after that. In the meantime, the Head of the Library has taken Robin to the back of the crowd to explain the rest of what he was saying before the dragon slayer interrupted him.

"Fiore?" One asked in confusion. "Where is that?" That was a rare question in these woods, among these men and women.

"It's a country!" Natsu answered joyfully.

There was still silence among the Archaeologists as they were trying to decide if the boy was lying or whether they missed something like a whole country. "O-ok...so Natsu, do you have any family?" The woman tried to get the confusion off.

"Well, don't know who my real parents are, but I had a brother named **Zeref** and then there was **Igneel, the Fire Dragon King!** " Natsu spoke with a little sadness. "Igneel was the only family I had till I was six, he taught me everything he knew, Dragon Slayer Magic to reading stuff!" His face brightened at the fond memories.

"Fire Dragon King?" This boy was turning into a very peculiar individual.

"Fire Dragon Slayer magic?" This question earned a smirk from the Dragon Slayer as he lit his right arm and held it up.

"This is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic!" He waved his hand at the baffled crowd.

"Incredible...a Logia user..." They were pretty fast to jump to conclusions.

"How did you get to Ohara Natsu?" The Merchant ships still had two months to come back, so it's either by a boat-

"I swam!" Natsu's answer made them shout in surprise.

"What! You swam! How can you swim!" Natsu's face turned into confusion but he shrugged before he held his shoulder straight and started paddling in air. But before anyone could correct him.

"N-NOOOO! H-h-how did you...you peeked with your powers didn't you!" A path was cleared to show what was the commotion and the scene was, Robin standing with a determined look while the professor was on the ground with his eyes out of his socket. "It is a crime Robin! You cannot endanger yourself!" He had fear in his eyes.

"But I became an Archaeologist just so I could help you with it! I knew you wouldn't let me in on the research earlier but you said so yourself that I should contribute to humanity!" Natsu has never seen his friend act like this. This was plain shock. Robin had fear, confusion and anger passing through her face like a storm of emotions.

The old man crawled on his knees and closed the gap between them and held Robin by her shoulders. "It's true that you have the knowledge needed to claim yourself as an Archaeologist but..." He paused. "You are still a child, Robin!" He and the girl were both nearly in tears. But the old man continued. "Listen Robin, we people of Ohara are the only ones who could decipher the Ancient writings, and the World Government prohibits the research on this, but we have already started and it's too late to turn back my child, but we won't let you join us with the information that you could be **killed** because of our negligence!" Robin had tears flowing down her face.

Normally, there would be a blood covered right fist on Natsu when someone so much as made Robin's lip curve down, but after listening to what the Old man was saying and understanding to some point that she would be in grave danger if she joined them, he had to hold back. This man was trying to protect his friend and he didn't know about all this government thing, but something told him that he was better off in the dark.

"Promise me Robin!" Clover began. "That you will never research on these texts!" He cried. "If you do that, we will prohibit you from entering the library ever again!" He knew this was harsh, but it was for the safety of his dear friend's safety who was moving in her mother's track right now.

She cried. But no wailing came, as she had her lower lip over her top before she ran out and away from the great tree. Natsu watched all this with a frown but didn't interrupt till everything wad finished, neither did he stop Robin. The whole room watched the departing girl who disappeared behind the door from Natsu's back. "Now...what is that made _**my friend**_ cry? What crime will the Government charge on her enough to _**kill**_ her?"

The sound of the joyful little boy took a one eighty. This wasn't warm and funny, his voice was cold and lacked any to none of the features of a child's sound. There was a pressure in the air that choked them, and it came like waves of heat coming from a burning furnace, but instead of heat, the air became cold with fear.

Unlike his subordinates, Clover had a better hold of himself, yet he looked down in sadness. "There is a part in our history called the Void century...no one knows what kind of horrors happened then...and we are the only ones who knows how to find it..." Natsu stood there, not facing the group but listened to what the man spoke.

"...that is why I want you to be with her child, the past week was the happiest I have seen her and now I see that you are the reason for it, and I also realize that you are angry at me. But I couldn't be happier...that just means that you are a good friend for our Robin. And I humbly ask you..." The others gasped as they saw the man they respected the most kneel down to the back of the pink haired boy and press his forehead on to the wooden floor board. "...to forgive this old fool and be with Robin and protect her to your best." Still Natsu didn't turn around.

In the end, he turned around to face them. "I don't know which path Robin will choose, but I pledge my strength to her as Dragon Slayer..." None of the other Archaeologists noticed the bowing old man's eyes widen. He remained there as he heard the sound of feet tapping away, sounding the departure of the young man.

Clover slowly got up. "That boy...he said he was a Dragon Slayer..." He spoke to no one in particular but his people were quick on the ears.

"Yea, his said he had a brother named Zeref and his adoptive father was a Dragon named Igneel." The words of his subordinate only made his shock grow.

The Head whipped around and looked at his people. "Do you know what those names means?! Do you know how much of a secret those are to this world?!" He yelled.

"What do you mean Dr. Clover?" There was confusion planted on the blonde woman's face as she asked him about his sudden knowledge.

Clover walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Everything!" He whispered harshly.

.

.

.

It didn't take more than a few seconds to track and find his depressed friend. And his face morphed into surprise as he found her standing next to giant body that was one third the size of his Gramps. The huge body was human like in appearance and had a humongous brown cowboy hat that covered the back of his head as he laid there face first. He could see the thick orange mane the large individual had around his head and the scent of dead skin on the limbs proved to him that he was injured.

Natsu ran up to his friend who gave him a sparing look before turning her attention back to the now slightly twitching body of the giant. They heard him cough the sea water and sand until his eyes fell on them. And without warning he let out a roar, with his hands in a clawing style and his broad set of teeth bared.

"Raraaaghhhh!" The exiting air from his mouth swayed Natsu's and Robin's hair backwards. Neither of them had any change on their facial features. The fluttering of wings came from the tree lines as a flock of birds displaced themselves at the sudden vocal intrusion of their peace.

"Awesome!" Natsu cried out with both hands raised and stars in his eyes while Robin remained silent and uninterested. "But..." A smirk came over Natsu's face and a weird twinkle came along in his sharp edged eyes. "I can do one too..." The dark eyes of the giant overcame with confusion. **"RAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"** What Natsu let out was a roar that rivaled the one he used to attack Cobra and his two audience stared at him in shock. While on the trees behind them, the birds that displaced in the first place, came back to their original tree.

A few minutes later

"Phew! There you go Gramps!" With his brute strength alone, he chopped down over a dozen of trees and made them into a makeshift bed for the Giant and dragged him to it. A feat that surprised both Robin and the Giant.

Laying there completely exhausted, the Giant looked to the side where the two tiny beings of unnatural interest stood with an excited and expressionless looks. "*cough cough* thanks'yall kiddies for savin me..." He spoke with labored breath.

Natsu was overflowing with excitement and asked. "So what's your name gramps? Are you using magic to stay big? Your face looks like a lions mane is on, can I get one too? Do you eat children? Do you spit fire? Can you swim? Is it true that you can see through concrete-" Natsu was cut off by a weird noise.

"DERESHISHISHI DERESHISHISHI!" The giant had a little bit of tears shooting to the sides as he had his teeth bared and eyes closed. Robin watched this in confusion with Natsu until the latter began to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"What is it Natsu? Is DERESHI something funny?" She asked with a confused face which only made the Dragon Slayer laugh harder and the giant to continue making the weird sound.

"Tis not a word lil lady, that's muh laugh! DERESHISHISHI!" Robin was even more confused. "You are quite a character lil lady! DERESHISHISHI!" The giant laughed again even with all the injuries he had.

Finally the two laughing individuals stopped. "Hey Big-gramps, I'm Natsu and this here's Robin, what's your name?" Natsu really had a weird habit of placing himself on weird places when having a conversation, at the moment he sat on the Giants belly with his legs crossed.

"Oh sorry for forgettin that, the names Saul, Jaguar D. Saul! DERESHISHISHI DERESHISHISHI!" He laughed again before stopping it in fits of coughs as his injuries caught up. A frown came over Natsu's face as he stood up.

"You are hurt, and those legs could get infected now that they are out of salt water. Shall I burn them shut?" Natsu's childish behavior went away and he looked at Saul for confirmation. And knowing that he didn't have much of a choice, the giant gave a small nod. Natsu jumped off his body and walked over to his legs before lighting up his hands in golden flames.

At first it stung a little for Saul and he hissed before converting it to his laughter, but the pain was momentary as he felt it turn into a warm gentle breeze. Raising on his elbows he looked down at the boy who had his injured legs covered in light golden flames. He saw his dead skin and blood get vaporized as his wounds closed slowly. It took some time for Natsu to finish as this job required him to hold back a lot so as to not burn the big man.

"There! All done!" Natsu exclaimed, proud of himself.

"Wow Natsu, you sure know how to heal a person, but I have never seen a Logia user like you before!" Again Saul laughed heartily.

Natsu chuckled a little as he walked back to Robin and sat down next to her. "Nah, I didn't eat any of those fruits, this is Dragon Slayer Magic, my dad taught it to me." Natsu looked up at the huge man with a smile. "But Robin's got those powers! Show em Robin! Shop em!" Natsu excitedly jumped up.

With a wave of her arm, there were twenty arms sprouting off Saul's arm. "Wow Robin, you got an interesting ability! I wish I had that! DERESHISHISHI DERESHISHISHI!" He laughed again. "I know it's a bit late for these questions, but is there a town in this island?"

"Yep." Robin answered curtly.

"Geez I wish I drifted off to an uninhabited island..." He spoke a little worried.

"Bullshit! If that happened, how would have we met you?" Natsu's sudden question once again made Saul laugh making Natsu laugh along.

"You are interesting kids, but lemme ask you, have you seen someone like me before?" Saul asked without much care as things were already this far in and the two in front of him didn't show the slightest of fear.

"Nope."

"Yep!"

Saul first turned to Natsu in curiosity before laughing again before looking at them both. "Even though ya probably won't listen, but will ya keep about muh presence a secret?" Saul asked a little worried.

"Sure!" Natsu excitedly spoke while Robin gave a small nod of her head.

"You answered too quickly..." Saul began.

"I won't tell old man! I promise!" Natsu's infectious smile and honest face made him convinced in a few seconds and he turned to the young Robin.

"What bout you lil lady?" He oozed curiously at her. "I won't tell." He looked at her skeptically. "You simply don't interest me that much." What was meant to offend anyone else only made this giant laugh.

The winds of fate was blowing towards them. Many miles away, a small sail boat was making its way towards the island of Ohara. The lone passenger was a woman with silver hair that had blood and grime on it but still pushed forward to the secluded island of knowledge with her work complete.

 **XxxX**

 **Please Review if you liked it. Criticism is accepted. Flaming will be countered by a Buster Call.**

One more thing to remind my readers. Please Review. Thank you.

 **Next Chapter: The Call of a Child**

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **"...he's on that island huh? Well ain't that just perfect hahahaheeehhhhaaaaa!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Bring it on you four eyed freak!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing my fanfiction, and one of my readers pointed out a lot of dark spots in the first two chapters and many of the non reviewing readers might also have similar doubts about Natsu s personality, and his powers. Also, the deal about the golden flames that he used in the last chapter will be explained at the end notes.**

 **Chapter 3: The Call of a Child**

The seagulls flew gently over the afternoon waters of the calm West Blue, the day was bright and would be a perfect one for a day of sunbathing, which was what Saul intended to do, the mentioned giant, somewhat in better condition than the day before, sat with his arms around his bandaged knees…well bed sheets anyway. Robin sat on a hill next to the gigantic sapient man with a few slices of bread in her hands that were stuck to each other by some jam. Slowly she bit into what was supposed to be her breakfast.

"I just wanna letcha you know that I'm thankful for all ya help." He spoke with a bright face. Although it was covered by green markings that were the result of his 'special healing' paste he made out of a few herbal trees. "By the way ya boyfriend's been gone for a while, is it really ok for him to get into water?" Yes, Robin was a little worried about her friend who moments ago plunged into the monster infested sea to capture a sea king, but...

Boyfriend?

That was the second time she was hearing the particular term and the second time she was blushing up a storm. "W-we are not like that!" Her color grew darker as she felt like crawling under a rock and curl up and sleep.

"DERESHISHISHI DERESHISHISHI!" She snapped out of her little mind that hosted certain unwanted thoughts about her and her dragon slayer being more than just friends while her more reasonable part fought that they were still children and Natsu was too dumb. "I was only jokin lil lady! DERESHISHISHI DERESHISHISHI DERESHISHISHI!" That laugh was seriously getting under her skin, in a good way. Too good that it was making her want to laugh too and just like that, her will to hold back broke.

And for the first time she allowed herself to laugh with one more person added to her friend list. "Hee hee hee haa haa ha..." She laughed softly at the funny and awkward laughter of Saul who laughed harder. After a moment, the laughing stopped and Robin looked at her giant friend with a small smile. "Everyone except Natsu and the people at the library say my laugh is not good and I shouldn't laugh." She looked down in sadness.

Saul didn't know who these townsfolk harassing the girl was, but if they ever cross him, he was bound to give them a lecture on how to treat a child. Screw that, he's going to plunder the town. "Well whoever said that ain't from this planet, cus as far as I know, you have the cutest laugh! DERESHISHISHI DERESHISHISHI DERESHISHISHI!" Once again she was a mess of red. This past two weeks of her life has been the most interesting.

Till the day she met Natsu, she was pelted at and cursed by other kids and their parents waited for the moment she would defend herself so that they could take a jab at her with their words. At home, or in a more accurate way, her refugee center, she experienced the same problems with her mother's sister and her cousin while her poor uncle watched this helplessly.

Now it wasn't the same anymore.

She had someone to stand for her, someone to give her a full meal and candies, someone who didn't care if others would hate him for being her friend, someone who didn't care whether it was a kid or the parent that made her cry. 'Has it only been a week and few days?' She pondered as she bit into her forgotten sandwich.

"You should laugh more Robin." Saul advised her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked at the giant who had his arms folded now and was looking out into the ocean. "Why?" She asked.

A broad grin came over his face, but he didn t look at her. "DERESHISHISHI! Cus if ya keep laughing, ya could be happy!" The giant laughed his awkward laugh without shame again, making the girl laugh too.

"I'll look like an idiot if I laugh when I am alone and for no reason." Robin stated after she got a hold of her laughter.

Saul was the definition of a happy living being, at least from the little time she knew him. "Yer neva gonna know till ya try!" The giant laughed once again and giving the man s words some opportunity, she too laughed, but this time there was a reason, the same one as before, Saul s laugh.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

The water few hundred meters from them exploded like a nuclear mushroom and a giant yellow creature with **'x'** eyes flew towards them. It was half the size of Saul and had scales and fins. Saul watched the scene in surprise as the dead body of a small Sea king dropped ten meters from him at the shore.

Never having seen such a scene in his life before, at least from a child of that size, who literally threw a Sea King out of the sea and he could still see the dead creature s muscle twitching, indicating it s recent death. "Well, yours and Natsu s meal is here." Robin's voice was what made Saul snap out of his trance.

And as usual, being in shock was a reason for him to laugh. "DERESHISHISHI DERESHISHISHI!" He laughed; covering the small grunt that came from the pain he felt on his bones and slowly made his way over to the dead Sea King. "Well will ya look at that, fresh outta sea! DERESHISHISHI!" He examined the creature for a moment before looking into sea where he saw a pink dot making his way through the water at a speed some professional swimmers would find demoralizing.

He let out a sigh and picked up the large sea monster and began to walk over to the small gulf and walked over to the center of the calm water which was only thigh deep for him. "There ya go!" He huffed as he dipped the sea king to clean the sand.

"Big-gramps! You need to gut it!" Saul heard the small pinprick voice of the Dragon Slayer who shouted from the shore of the Gulf as he stood there in his drenched clothes.

"I hear'ya Natsu, you just dry yourself!" Saul gave a wave of his hand and took the giant knife he had from his side and dug it into the scaly skin of the sea king and gutted it, allowing the inedible parts to fall into the sea where lesser creatures could enjoy it and after that he shaved of the scales and the outer skin. With one more dip, the giant began to make his way back to his camping area. He stopped a moment by the Dragon Slayer to allow the boy to dry his wet bandages and clothes.

Within an hour, the giant sea king was perfectly cooked and was in the process of getting consumed by Saul and Natsu while Robin just watched her two friends finish the giant sea creature at a rapid pace.

 _ **Four days passed...**_

"Saul," Robin called out the chewing giant gently.

He turned his head to the side and looked down at her and she was able to see that there was some bits of cooked flesh on his beard. "Hm? Whattdya want Robin?" He freely asked her.

"You are from Elbaf aren't you?" She allowed her curious nature to take over. "Because that's the only place where giants cone from right?"

As usual he began with his laugh. "DERESHISHISHI! Well you got that wrong, I am not from Elbaf but lemme tell ya something, not all giants are like those barbaric brutes who settle everything with fists." Before he could continue the Dragon Slayer interrupted.

"There's a place where people settle things with their fists?! Awesome! I wanna go there! Oh please oh please!" He begged and if not for the fact that Saul knew why Natsu was so interested, he would have already been sailing with the boy to Elbaf.

"DERESHISHISHI! One day I'll take ya there if we see each other again." That got the two children a little bit down and Saul noticed this immediately and took the needed measures. "You guys have to understand, if you both weren't muh friends, I would have stayed here." This got them confused, even the trees were confused. Sighing he finished his meal quickly so that he could give them a proper answer.

There was a bit of tensed silence between the three as they finished their meal. The sun was already down to a 30° angle and allowed the giant to give his reasons. Saul took a deep breath. "This is really important stuff, ya two listen carefully. I am in a lot of trouble and am a wanted man by the Marines..."

 _ **We are in a lot of trouble and we are wanted by the Marines...**_

Those words acted as a stimulus for a certain batch of memories he has forgotten over the course of the week.

.

.

.

 _ **The seagull flag,**_

 _ **Blue green ships,**_

 _ **Tall men...**_

 _ **"Bring it on you four eyed freak!"**_

 _ **That civilian ship...**_

"Is he alive?"

 _"Who would do this to a child?!"_

 _"How is he still alive?"_

 _"It doesn't matter, we need to help him! Doctor, can you remove the spear?"_

 _"I don t know, from the skin tone, he has already lost a lot of blood! Moreover the spear has already chipped the top of his heart!"_

 _He was in pain. Mental and physical, with the constant sting of his broken bones and the numbness over his left chest and the voices that didn't let him sleep peacefully. The voices were growing quieter and the feeling of his body shifting was getting more known to him. He was on a wooden surface and he felt cool liquids fall over his chest before._

 _ **GASP!**_

 _His eyes fluttered open and his upper body jolted up as a seething pain that rivaled all his earlier injuries combined together impacted on his left chest."This is...how is he still..." With his unfocused eyes, he was able to make out the forms of a few people who stood inside a well lit room wearing white coats and most held a look of shock. Then his eyes fell on to his bare chest._

 _There was a stab wound over his heart and without thinking he placed his palm over his wound and clenched his eyes shut in preparation for the incoming feeling of unparalleled pain. Red flames sprouted from his appendage and in the next second he was screaming in anguish but to the occupants in the room and outside, it sounded more like a roar._

 _The ones who were behind him at the head of the table gasped as they saw the spears exit wound on his back leak out reddish flames. The whole process lasted a couple of minutes and when his work was done, his hand dropped limply before his body followed suit. But before succumbing to the sweet darkness, a silver haired head came over between him and the light above him._

 _"Don't worry, I will take care of you! I promise!" Her voice was sweet warm and made him believe in her words even though he didn t even know who she was and with his busted lip he gave a small smile._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He didn't know how long it has been since he was knocked out, but he knew he had missed a lot of important meals. Stirring his eyes he opened them slowly to the dark room. His onyx eyes stared straight up where the ceiling was supposed to be and laid there with a rumbling stomach. Soon colorful dots began to appear in his vision; his Draconian blood was starting to pump into his virtually inactive organs that were in a state of suspended animation._

 _It took a whole three minutes for him to regain his visual ability and realized that he was still in a dark room, but with his superior eyesight he was able to make out the surroundings in a dull way. Raising his upper body at the demand of his stomach to appease it, he swung his legs over to the side._

 _There was something wrong in this picture, the room was too big for him, ah maybe it's his starving mind playing tricks on him to show how insignificant he was if it wasn't kept well fed. With the mission to find food set in his mind he got off the desk and fell two feet from the air and hit the wooden floor face first. "Owie..."_

 _He moaned in pain. Upon hearing the sound that came from his mouth, his head snapped up. "What's wrong with my voice?" He asked, expecting answers to come from the air. But as for his question, his voice was somewhat... "Why do I sound like twerp?"_ _ **Squeaky**_ _._

 _Getting up he began, he dusted his clothes. "What the..." He was only wearing a trunks as he looked down on his well chiseled small body, something was not right, looking around in the dark room, he was able to find his precious scarf hanging on able hook. Without a moments waste, he grabbed his property and wrapped it around his neck. 'Something is not right...' He thought. The scarf was too big now._

 _ **CLICK**_

 _The lights in the room came to life as he pondered, something very weird as the dragon slayer was pretty calm about the fact that he somehow shrunk. But upon the arrival of the person who turned the lights on, he turned to look at the stranger._

 _"Mira?!"_

 _After the sad realization of the woman standing there wasn't his white haired buxom friend, not to mention more than double his size, Natsu sat at the corner of the outer deck...thinking, yes the act of producing thoughts. A new field of knowledge Natsu has began, alas it is only in the testing phase._

 _'So, I was fighting, speared, blown away, found by_ _ **alcohol-ligists**_ _, taken care of, Olivia is not Mira, my friends are nowhere to be seen, they don't know where Fiore is nor Alvareze or Ishgar, I am a child again and I am in a ship and not sick! This is the worst day of my life!' He thought as his brain throbbed with the heavy burden of thinking it had to do. 'Well..not being sick is good...'_

 _"Here, you must be hungry." The smell of beef, bread and eggs invaded his senses before the sweet voice of the silver haired woman who was kneeling in front of him. The woman had warm brown eyes that looked at him with tenderness...that kind of unnerved him; it made him feel like a child. The woman saw the suspicious look the boy gave her, but the smile never left her face. "Come on Natsu-chan, there's no reason for you to starve, I know you are hungry." She spoke teasingly._

 _Natsu didn t know what made him more furious, whether his hungry growling stomach that betrayed him or that stupid name the woman called him by, but one thing was obvious, he didn t like either of them. But what she said was true, there was no reason for him to starve and this might be his last opportunity to ever eat something while being on transportation._

 _Quickly grabbing the plate, he emptied it into his mouth in two bites and this surprised the onlookers and the silver haired woman. "Thanks..." Natsu murmured while looking to the side as he held the plate back._

 _"Hey Olivia," The woman turned to face her fellow traveler who sported a worried look. "We need to drop him in the nearest island." Natsu watched Olivia's body stiffen. Nico Olivia, the head of the expedition to unfurl the mystery of Poneglyphs that has recorded the Void Century. But this came with a price..._

 _Olivia clenched her fists tightly, her bangs covered her eyes and her lips were drawn into tight line. "You are right Jethro, which is the closest island?" Natsu didn't like this one bit, it always meant there was going to be a dramatic fight that takes place due to a pretty brain fuck reason and his mind will be tested beyond its capabilities as a fighter. But the Dragon Slayer opted to remain silent._

 _The morning went by in a thick tensed atmosphere for Natsu. There were men and women on board and a majority of them wore white lab coats much like Olivia. They pranced around while keeping watch along with the sailors. They didn't smile, talk or laze around. They were afraid. The scent of salt invaded his senses from the sea, but he could feel a similar scent wafting from the people in front of him. Cold sweat and pounding hearts. That was fear._

 _This gave the boy some time to think too. 'What has happened to my guild...' He knew he was there inside the guild as the elites of Alvareze including his brother made their last stand against Fairy Tail. And he also knew he was trading blows with two enemies, one was his brother, the legendary dark mage and the other was..._

 _Natsu shook his head, clearing of the last few images he saw and skipped to the last scene._ _ **Him**_ _and his brother sat kneeling in front of each other and the only reason which stopped him from finishing the job was crying Happy who held him by his arm. And his_ _ **brother**_ _spoke of something that shook him._

 _ **'When you were dead, I wanted nothing but to bring you back, but when I brought you back, fate made sure that you can never be my brother...your only purpose to follow my will, and my will for you is to kill me, Natsu, and I find myself at a crossroad again..."**_ _That was it before Eileen threw a spear at him._

 _The boy jolted back with an inaudible gasp as he held a palm over his heart as he breathed hard as the Phantom of the pain resurfaced. "What the heck is going on..." He murmured in disbelief and fear. Did they win? Are they still fighting? More than that, are they still alive? These questions plagued his mind nonstop. But in the end a small smirk came over his face. 'Who am I kidding; they probably are searching for me after taking back Fiore and Fairy Tail." There was not a man in Fairy Tail who was this fiercely loyal to his friends and the blind belief of receiving that same treatment and it was true in his case._

 _Getting up, he dusted his shorts covered butt and the oversized T-shirt that was given to him by Olivia. Then a determined look came over his face; that woman knew stuff, although they didn't know where Fiore and Alvareze was, she still seemed a lot intelligent and knowing, so the best she could do was to get the info of his current location and a map, that way he can find a way back to Fiore, see whether there was a way for him to turn back and then launch an all out after victory party and do it for three whole years. 'Ha! I am a genius!' He praised himself._

 _Now, where was that woman? Silently making his way without being seen, which was actually very easy since he was only the size of their knees; these people were outrageously big! Following her unique scent, the boy made his way below deck and ended up standing in front of a small wooden door. Not being one to ever hear the word manners, he barged in and came face to back with the woman._

 _"Hey Olivia I need-" His words abruptly stopped in his throat as he stared at the woman who sat in her small bed with her body hunched, but upon hearing the door slam open and the squeaky voice of the pink head, she jolted up in surprise and was fiddling with her face that was not visually available to the boy._

 _But the scent hit him. It hit him hard. It wasn't sea salt, but the ones that came from the eyes. They was the scent of tears and the room was overflowing with the scent of misery. These weren't the first batch. The rooms itself made his senses go haywire; it was similar to the first time he saw his dearest friend cry in that tower. It unnerved him, he didn t know this woman, but this whole situation was giving him the image of the Tower of Heaven, the pain it brought to his comrade._

 _"O-oh uh hi there Natsu!" She turned around with a forced smile on her pained face. "Come in, I was just, some, uh there, the dusty-" She stopped when she saw the boy looking at her by the same eyes her mentor looked at her when she was troubled._

 _Or, her excuse was so lame that even a thick skulled man in a boy s body adding to the thickness could tell. The cabin was small, true, a table, a stool, a table lamp, a small bed and bag filled with a few set of clothes. Sure her table had a lot of books but that was it, she had the place in top notch condition. "What's going on?"_

 _The question and the intensity of the voice and his eyes scared her, not in a cruel way, but one that demanded authority, making her question whether this was really a child who was around the age of her own young one. "W-what?" She stuttered. His onyx eyes were sharp and near monstrous in appearance and there was that feeling which radiated from those orbs that made her wanting to bow._

 _Natsu continued to pierce his gaze into her brown orbs for a few more moments until he looked down and let out a small sigh. "I am not sure how I got to your ship, the last thing I remember is your voice. So why don't you explain to me the whole story from the moment you found me, where we are, why is everyone abroad readying to face imminent death?" Once again the boy's words scared her, but Natsu was mindful this time. "Please, I don't know if you can understand me, but my friends might be in danger...I...I need to be there!" His ferocity came down as he begged._

 _The woman s eyes lost all fear and she let out a defeated sigh, there was no use anyway. Even if they drop him to a nearby island, it could still not end there; the government might catch up to him for the little time he spent with them. They always had the ability to trace them. How they knew this? The pictures in the obituary pages that belonged to the men and women who quit their team or simply traded goods with them, they were ruthless monsters._

 _"We found you floating amidst a mass of seaweed three days ago with a spear through you..." She then proceeded to tell him everything that occurred from there to the part where he woke up._

 _"Hmmm...thanks for taking care of me..." Natsu kneeled and brought his head to the wooden floor._

 _"Don't thank us Natsu, we didn't do anything miraculous here, it was you...that fire you created, you are a Logia user aren't you?" Natsu stared at her confusedly before igniting his fist._

 _"You mean this?" Olivia stared with fascination in her eyes at the sight of the red flames mixed with golden fumes burn softly on his fist. It lured her mind to touch it and the Dragon Slayer noticed this, and immediately canceled them, snapping the woman back to reality. "But where in Earthland am I?"_

 _The Archaeologist raised a curious eyebrow at the dragon slayer's question. "Earthland? Where is that?" Once again the location that the boy spoke of was inexistent in the map or they might be villages._

 _With a dry look, the boy replied. "The world we live on, you know, this planet."_

 _"Oh you mean the World?" The woman clarified._

 _Then it dawned on him, his eyes widened. The dragon slayer has found out what was wrong with the picture. "All my life was a lie, so Earthland wasn't really its name!"_

 _ **Fifteen minutes later**_

 _Natsu, decided that it would be best to assume that he was in another part of Earthland where people made different maps and that was the reason why there a long Lucy's underwear like land that connected at the center in a tilted fashion. Of course Olivia was a little happy, as she was able to teach someone after five long years, that too to a child of her daughter s age._

 _Being the adventurer and box of curiosity he was. "Why is this ship in danger?"_

 _Olivia looked at his curious face for a moment and sighed in defeat once again. She kneeled to his level and held him by his shoulders."Natsu, I can t tell you everything, but only this, we are in a lot of trouble and we are wanted by the Marines..." She whispered into his ears, afraid that someone might over hear, although everyone abroad well knew of their fates._

 _"What...? Why?" They can't be criminals can they?_

 _Olivia let out a sad sigh as she looked at him with her haunted eyes. "We can't burden with you anymore knowledge, but know this, we have discovered something of our past, but the Government has banned us from doing any research on it." Natsu didn't understand what the big deal about conducting some research was but opted to ask anyway._

 _"What's the big deal about that? It's just the past right?" Olivia wished it was that simple, but this had already gone way out of hand._

 _"I don t know Natsu, but the secrets would be too horrifying for a child to bear..." Be it fate or just his bad luck that resulted in the violent come back of his all powerful nemesis, Olivia was saved from curiosity. Natsu face planted in front of her, face green and eyes white. "Natsu! Are you okay?!" Olivia quickly kneeled down and gathered the limp body of the half dead Dragon Slayer. She shook him a little, but his only response was a groan. She lifted him and placed him on her bed. "Stay here, I'll go get the doctor!" She ran out of her room in search of the ship's doctor._

 _Soon the doctor came and after a few minutes of observation, he let out a small sigh of relief and looked up at the worried silver haired woman. Don t fret over it, he is just experiencing motion sickness. He spoke, trying to pull a small smile, but his forehead and bags under the eyes were extremely against his mind s notion._

 _Olivia looked at the boy who had his eyes twirling in circles from the effect of his sickness. Isn t there any medicine you can prescribe him now? She asked her friend politely._

 _Chuckling a little, the good doctor gave a helpless smile. I am sorry, this is the first time I am seeing such a problem in medical science, not only is his motion sickness way off the charts but his whole anatomy maybe a paradox in medical science you know what happened the day we found him, right? His voice grew dark in the end as he got up and gave the woman who remained motionless in thought and quietly slipped out of the door._

 _The boy was truly a mystery for her, from the moment they found him to the present where she slowly sat near his head and placed his head on her lap, which seemed to have given him a little comfort and a bit ease to his violent sickness. You are a strange boy She giggled a little at the faces he made. Why don t I tell you a story? Natsu s face seemed to gain back it s natural color at the suggestion and Olivia took it as a positive sign._

 _There was once a pirate who set out into the world to find freedom, the man who became the Pirate King and sails the seas of the world, now with the freedom he desired so much_

 _He maybe a man turned to a child, but even then he wasn t much different than a child in terms of personality when he was n adult. Natsu slowly found his solace in the words that came from his friend s mouth, her story about this man was very interesting to him, especially when he followed a similar taste, but he had no intention of becoming a Pirate King as he was already pushing forward with the dream of becoming the most powerful mage in the world, and so, the Dragon Slayer let himself submerge in her words and allowed it to null his angry stomach._

 _ **Three days later .**_

 _ **Grape Wine Island, West Blue**_

 _A small island in the West Blue, rarely visited by tourists and completely dependent on its small forest and agriculture. The island was rarely registered in maps and most Marine maps ignored this small speck of land. But for people who did world research, this was a big green spot of relief that they could juice out before the navy dogs sniff them out._

 _Having a natural dock of its own, the island was easily accessible by the Historian s ship which effectively meant that Natsu s journey with the crew of the Armstrong was coming to an end, and he wasn t really that excited about it. First of all, he was already lost, and there was a war going on in his country, and now he would have to say good bye to Olivia who wouldn t even accept his offer for her to join his guild._

" _But I am very happy that you wanted me to join your guild. Olivia smiled at him as she placed him down from her hip after she stepped off the wooden plank and onto the dock. Natsu was immediately on his feet, his body coming to life like how a bulb lit. The woman giggled at the boy s antics as he cursed the ship childishly._

 _Then he stopped and looked around to face her. Why can t you join Fairy Tail? He wasn t sure if she heard him right in his motion sick state, but he made it clear to her that he didn t care about anything other than the fact that she was his friend._

 _Olivia did not reply, instead she just gave a warm smile. She held out her hand which the dragon slayer stared at in curiosity before holding it. Your hands are warm Natsu-chan. She tugged him to walk towards the small village that the island hosted. Why don t we go buy you something to eat? As mentioned earlier, this village wasn't up to date, and the only things available for consumption was salted rice cakes, eggs, fish and bread. The Archaeologists were already busy with restocking their supplies with whatever they can find._

 _For the first time in his life, Natsu sat staring at the food given to him. Bread, omelets and a glass of juice. The people who knew the Dragon Slayer knew that he was not picky about what he got to eat. The woman who sat across the table smiled sadly. "Come on now, we are parting ways now, we don't want to see each other sad, do we?" She took a slice of the bread and extended it to his mouth. At first there was no cooperation from the boy._

 _Olivia didn't give up her efforts either and much to her happiness, she saw the boy sigh in defeat and open his mouth, although he had his eyes averted to the side. Nonetheless he accepted the food and chewed it down. "You know Natsu, back home, I have a little girl waiting for me," The dragon slayer looked up. "My daughter," Olivia smiled sadly. "If you meet her, I am sure the two of you will be good friends..."_

 _"Ya think so? What's her name?" Natsu asked out of curiosity._

 _"Her name is Ro-" The shouts and cries of men and women belonging to the expedition crew and the villagers rang through their ears._

"But that's a lie!" The Dragon Slayer's eyes regained the glow of reality when the sharp and pained voice of his friend rang through his ears. He blinked a few times to focus on what was happening. Saul sat where he was during his meal while Robin was on her feet, leaning forward as she shouted those words before running away with tears flowing down her eyes.

Natsu immediately got up and gave an enquiring look to Saul. The Giant had a sad face with fear etched in the corners as he looked at the boy. "What's a lie Saul?" He didn't threaten the man, they were friends and probably did something like Clover.

Saul wasted no time in delaying the explanation that he was sure, missed by the pink head. "Natsu, Ohara is going to be attacked by war ships, the government is planning to wipe out the island and anyone who claims to be an Archaeologist!" Why is it that he was unable to stop his friend's tears nor punch the person who made her cry as of recent times.

.

.

.

Robin ran through the forest and towards the ancient library, she needed to warn her teachers. Tears flowed freely as she thought back to the information given by Saul. "My mommy is alive..." She was glad about that news, but what he said after that, she couldn't bear it. "I can't say that I am not Olivia's daughter! I can't lie I am not an Archaeologist!" She cried as she tripped over a root, but did not stop her charge. Her mother was somewhere in the ocean and the government wanted her. But all she wanted was to see her mother one more time.

If only she knew that her prayers were finally answered...

.

.

.

The door to the Tree of Knowledge opened, drawing all attention to the entrance that was opened by the untimely visitor. Clover looked at the person who intruded their sanctuary with a sad face. "So you managed to escape child..."

.

.

.

A fairly sized Marine vessel sailed towards the island that they could make out in the horizon. "Marine Headquarters to CP9 Chief, come in!" The Den Den Mushi in the hands of a oddly dressed man who sat on the deck with three others of similar clothing. Oddly dressed here means, out of all the Marines who stood around the deck doing various duties, they were the only ones wearing formal suits rather than uniforms.

"This is LTT300 on line Marine HQ. Connecting to Chief Spandyne. Over." The man handed the microphone of the Den Den Mushi to another man who wore a purple suit with a black and white striped long jacket over his shoulders.

Spandyne, as referredby the man in black suit, took the devicein his hand, a gruff face as he looked at the nearing island. "Spandyne here." He spoke.

The Den Den Mushi once again began to pass the voice from the other side. "Chief Spandyne, this is from **Admiral Sengoku's** office," That stiffened his posture and a little nervousness took over bored face. "This is to inform you that the presence of the prime suspect who fled from Grapevine has been found by Marine agents. He escaped from a Vice-Admiral. Advised to eliminate the individual upon sight."

"Understood." Spandyne replied before a cruel smirk came over his face as he terminated the line and handed the device back to the person who held the creature. "My chance to improve my rank above that I currently hold is here." He then looked to his subordinate who held out a paper that was faxed to him. And upon inspection his smirk widened. "A twerp? He's on that island huh? Well ain't that just perfect? Hahahaheeehhhhaaaaa..."

 _ **Behind this ship came what would mark one of history's darkest days...**_

Large and imposing, the warships of the Navy sailed slowly, each moving with the might of a continent as they advanced hastily towards the small island that existed in the West Blue. Small sea kings and other creatures scurried away in fear at the massive ships. The marines ran across the decks, moving explosive cannon ammunition out of the ship's storage and towards the main cannons.

 **XxxX**

 **Golden Flames: As you can see, Natsu is from the Alvareze war, and he has absolute control over his flames, so he willed it to burn the dead skin and the infections that Saul had on his legs. Nothing like a healing new power.**

 **And about the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger is still alive as he was executed after Ohara was destroyed and Robin was on the run. I don t think he s going to play any out of cannon roles in this fic.**

 **This chapter was 10000 words but I had to cut it down since I wanted a flash back from Olivia's view too. Also the next chapter, as the title suggest will have a battle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview Chapter 4: Natsu vs The Buster Call**

 **And what of us and Ohara?**

 **You will perish with the Buster Call.**

 **Till next week, Skipper out! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Natsu vs The Buster Call**

Robin's mad dash was stopped by her friend who overtook her and blocked her path. She tried to change the track and go around, but Natsu extended his arm and caught her by the hip. "Natsu let go-" Her words wee muffled by a tight warm embrace, her face resting on his shoulder as she cried. "I can't say I'm not an Archaeologist Natsu! I just can't! That's the only thing I ever wanted to become all this time!"

"You don't have to." His reply was short and firm.

It ceased her crying and made her look at him. "W-what?"

"You said you wanted to be known as an Archaeologist, right? Then I give you my word, no one's going to take that from you." His eyes burned with determination that once again made her heart flutter. "Now Saul said your mom's coming to this island right? Let's go see those old guys." Robin gave a small nod.

Holding hands, the two little friends ran towards the **Great Library of the World** which faced imminent destruction. Their sprint was quiet, but not for long. "So your mother, you haven't ever seen her before, right? What kind of person do you think she is?" He asked as they jogged their way over to the Tree.

Robin's determined face fell a little as she looked down in thought. "I don't know...all I know is that she held me tight before leaving me..." Natsu didn't pester anymore and continued with the soft jog towards the small town of Ohara. With each step the beating of Robin's heart increased and soon the tree line was cleared and buildings came into view. "Look Natsu-" Her words were cut off as she felt a tug that slowed her down. The Dragon Slayer had stopped all together, a haunted look came over his face.

"Robin..." He called her in a ghostly voice, scaring the poor girl, but she held his hand tighter.

"W-what's wrong, Natsu?" She felt him release his hold on her hand and dread filled her as he looked at her with eyes that didn't show his kindness, passion and love. These new ones were void.

"You need to run...go find...your mom...I will come soon..." The pink heads voice was like that of a robot. This scared and confused the girl mightily as the dragon son mechanically turned around and began to take forced steps.

"Where are you going Natsu?" She tried to stop him but the dragon slayer refused to budge. All of a sudden he stopped and looked at the raven haired girl over his shoulder.

"There is someone who is not supposed to be on this island...I need to get him away from you." He spoke out. "You should run and go see your mom. I will get there..." This time, Robin was a bit relieved and jumped over to him and gave a quick hug and shot towards the city.

"I'll be there at the library!" The girl shouted, but no response came from the boy, who simply stared. He knew this feeling. It was the same one he felt before he fought Gray. The same pull of his mind and body. It was once more readying itself for an awakening, not a separate entity or an uncontrollable power. No, this was something else; a purpose, the one which was the whole reason for his existence as stated by his maker. And the only possible explanation he could come up with was that… **He** is here.

With a sudden rush of fire which erupted from his body, Natsu was gone. Not vanished, but shot through the forest like a bullet, a trail of fire that cleaved the lush forest and divided the earth behind him. Within the matter of a few seconds, he stood at the other end of the island. His back was a little hunched and his fists held downwards with a thick layer of dark red fire blanketing his entire form. His eyes were blinking between red and black as he seemed to be leashing himself from attacking the man who stood at the end of the cliff facing the ocean.

"Maybe I was too hopeful when I thought my demise would mean saving the good of mankind…" A calm composed voice that the pink head was very much familiar with came from the other man in the black robes. It expressed very much the disappointment and sadness like the last time he heard it.

.

.

.

.

Robin was very much sure that something was surely wrong with her town. People were running away from the direction she was headed with fear and panic. She dodged the fat people who swung their arms wildly, trying to add up to their nonexistent speed for fleeing away. 'What is wrong with these people?' She pondered as she used her Devil Fruit powers to stop a falling line of crates from blocking her path.

"What's the deal here? Why are we running?!"

"There's a woman with a gun running through the town and she's headed this way!" That explains the panic displayed by grown men and women. Ohara was a peaceful island. Yes, they are cruel to her, but that didn't place them in the top ten lists. The thing is, the island has been untouched by the spoils of war and carnage of pirates and lack no weaponry at all except the few swords stuck in the Great Tree which were preserved by her mentor for historical references. So a person with a gun was demon in Ohara.

So that leads to the question. Why was there a person with a gun in Ohara? Was it the Marines? Or was it a pirate? Robin could care less at the moment as she continued to step a gear up and charged to the Great Tree of Knowledge. In her mad dash, she passed by a woman who ran in the opposite side, momentarily she slowed down after figuring out that the silver haired woman who held the long gun was the culprit for the whole commotion here. Shaking her head, Robin applied her full focus on arriving at the destination once again.

Soon the great tree came into view and the girl in a haste, slammed the wooden door open to find all of her mentors in a startled state, not just from her abrupt and rude entrance, but from something else too. They all had some documents and files that were being moved into the secret underground room which they use to study Poneglyph, but within seconds, they dropped all of those papers into the underground room and closed it before covering it with the floor carpet.

"R-Robin?" Stella, one of her tutor, a blonde woman in her mid twenties was the first to address her. "What are you doing here?" She asked as they all waited in cold silence.

Suddenly, all confidence and determination faded away from the little girl as she heard the question of her purpose here. "Uh…" She nervously looked to the side, unable to look anyone in the eye. "D-Did my…Mo-Mom…come here?" There were looks of horror on some of the people's faces, but the one who were in Robin's visual range kept their faces straight for the sake of Olivia, if not for the little girl they all had come to love and care for over the years.

The blonde archaeologist was unable to look the little girl and quickly turned around and fled into the group behind her and let the chief take the lead. Clover was in fact prepared for this and with the added time by his student who took the frontline, he was now ready completely. "What are you talking about Robin?" He asked in the best surprised voice and face he could come up with and saw the expression on the girl's face go down and continued to take the lie further. "There's no way your mom would be in Ohara, but why the question all of a sudden?"

Robin once again grew nervous. "Oh yea…I heard Marine Warship's are coming to this island to capture all archaeologists, is there any problem in the island?" She asked as she looked at her favourite mentor for answers that even he as reluctant to give.

Clover folded his hands and let out a defeated sigh. "About what you said, they are not Warships, I heard that they are Government Ships coming for the strictest investigation ever." He walked over to the little girl and crouched down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "Listen Robin…even if the investigators come to you, you must not let them know you are an archaeologist, for they will never think a little girl like you will ever be one." The girl stared blankly at the man's request. But before she could come up with a response in her mind….

 _ **BHAM!**_

The door slammed open and men in black uniform suits rushed in with guns waving and pointed at all the people in there, including the little girl. "Stop whatever you are doing and put your arms in the air and move outside! NOW!" The seemingly superior officer who had a black shade and formal hat shouted out the order to the unfazed crowd.

"Aren't you being a bit too violent?" Clover asked monstrously but not in the least did he make any move to oppose the government officials.

The Ohara Research facility has been subjected for direct investigation by the World Government on the information of committing the heinous act of suspected deciphering of Poneglyphs!" The Government agent shouted out and this caused most of the archaeologists gathered to make a stand against them, this included their mentor too.

Standing toe to toe against the man in black, Clover spoke bravely. "Do not disturb this place, everything here is very precious to mankind and you could never price their value." The other man wasn't fazed in the least.

"That doesn't concern me! Take them outside!" He shouted out to his men.

"Yes sir!" They responded before grabbing Clover and his men and women; dragging them out without a care as another team moved in and started to rummage through the priceless shelves where countless years of history was sleeping. There were struggles from the side of the archaeologists as they saw the invaluable treasures being tumbled and tossed by the men in black. Alas their struggle was still in vain due to the heavy strength and numbers the government sent.

"Is that it? Are all the scholars here?" An agent asked as all the Archaeologists sat on the floor with bumps and bruises with exception of Robin who chose to stand next to Clover with no injuries at all.

The Head of the Archaeology department of the world sat with his head down and arms folded. "Robin," He called the raven haired girl who immediately looked at the man. "I heard there was an evacuation ship at the West shore, I don't know what the Government plans to do with us…but you should go. Take that boy with you too." He didn't look her in the eyes, knowing that it would be impossible.

After a moment's silence she spoke. "No…" She replied. "Nobody there is nice to us…I will stay here with everyone else…" She clenched her fists and steeled her resolve.

"Robin! Do what we tell you! That Natsu boy is probably on that evacuation ship by now!" Clover hissed at the girl in a desperate attempt to spare her the grim future they all were going to have.

"No! I am like everyone else also!" She protested fiercely.

"Robin! You don't-" Before Clover could attempt to convince the girl a little more, a ominous sadistic voice interrupted.

"How are you all doing?" The words were just as empty as the man who spoke. There were three men, two in uniform suits and one in a gray suit and a striped overcoat draped over his shoulder like a cape with a bullet hole on the right shoulder.

"Greetings, sir!" All the men shouted together at the arrival of the man in gray suit, but the eyes of the archaeologists widened at the sight of the woman who hung over the shoulder of the underling who walked beside the strange man.

'No...' Clover and the others thought as the man dropped the beaten up lady on the ground. 'Olivia...' With the sight of the hair colour, Robin recognized her as the one who carried the gun and scared the townsfolk, but from the current turn of events, she doubted the older woman was a terrorist of any sorts.

With a smug grin, the newly arrived boss of the division spoke. "I didn't know you allowed such a dangerous beast, be let free in your forests...almost killed me..." He pointed at the hole on his right shoulder.

"Robin, you need to get to the evacuation ship...go..." The stunned girl looked at the Head of Archaeology from the pitiful sight of the silver haired woman, who by the way slowly looked at the girl who was talking to Clover with a proud smile.

'Robin...you have grown...'

 _ **BHOOM!**_

A giant explosion came from the side of the Great Tree, drawing all the attention of the gathered. All of the Archaeologists had horror on their faces. "Sir," One of the agents held out a Den-Den Mushi at the Chief of CP9. They are requesting for you." Spandyne took the receiver.

"Speak!" He demanded.

"Sir there appears to be a stone with Poneglyphs carved into it and obvious works of research in the basement." The snail spoke with a dutiful face and a cruel smirk came over the government agent's face.

"Wrap it up and get out." He ordered before looking at the archaeologists. "Your death penalty is certain oh great and wise Archaeologists-!" His words were cut off by the sudden sound of an explosion that ruptured from the east side.

"!"

Dome shaped explosions of red fire drew all of their attention to the direction. "Dammit! Did they start initiating the Buster Call already?! I am still here!"

.

.

.

.

.

On the far side of the island, duel was taking place, a fight to the death from one participants view. Torrents of fire were spat around and flame clad fists kept launching at impossible speeds, resulting in a major combinations of explosions and damage to the forest.

But the fight was all too soon over.

The victor was the mage in black and he was more than pleased with the current results he saw in the little Dragon Slayer. He promised more hope than before, but this all he knew from the beginning. The only thing he was unable to predict was time. So long has he waited for the boy to be re-forged into the mighty weapon that was on the edge of destroying him and yet he was saved by his loyal minions.

"You still have much to learn Natsu...hopefully, the coming years will be for your bodacious rise..." The calm black haired man spoke to the Dragon Slayer who had several burn marks and ruptured skin wounds and the wild stance which showed his rage through his pupilless red eyes. He had no intention to let this battle be shifted to a later date.

Oh how the much more civil enemy knew about this. "I am more than aware of your mental pull to continue this battle, and I know once you unleash the power that I placed in you, you would certainly defeat me, but my plans have changed, I have let humanity destroy itself, and my plans have gone nothing according to what I have thought earlier...so, it's not going to be a simple death for me, I have a lot in mind..." The pink haired demon was only a second away from launching his assault on the black haired man when he stopped. A small creepy smile came over the enemy's face. "It seems you have too..."

The red misty red eyes quickly vanished to reveal onyx eyes that were looking towards the opposite end of the island where the Great Tree was. "Robin!" He gritted his teeth and whipped his head back to look at the other man. "This isn't over!" He didn't bother for a reply as he shot of from the scene and created a new path to the Great Tree, leaving the man in black robes to slowly make his way through the path created by the pink haired boy, not at all concerned by the explosions that had began to take place due to the slowly increasing explosive projectiles that struck the island from the marine ships.

Natsu had blood dripping from his forehead due to the burns and cuts that lined his face. He winced every time his feet came in contact with the ground but nonetheless he was obsessed in reaching the Tree no matter the cost. Too focused, he failed to see the incoming projectile that landed ten feet in front of him and exploded.

 _ **BHOOM!**_

Without a second's waste he came on the other side without a scratch added to the already existing ones on his body and continued to make his run to the Great Tree. And in a matter of a few minutes he was standing in front of a partially burning Tree of Knowledge. "What the-" His voice was seized when a sight was caught by the corner of his eye. A familiar silver haired woman was staring of into the forest where he felt Saul and Robin's scent were headed. The scholars were either running towards the tree to put out the fire or too beaten up to move from their spot on the ground and the old Library guy seemed to be with the second bunch.

Without wasting any more time, he ran closer to the tree and opened his mouth and began to suck in the air. The fire that lighted the tree's branches and trunks quickly obliged to his will and without delay guided itself into the pink head's mouth, much to the shock and delight of the scholars.

"Natsu?" The silver haired woman called his name as he came close to finishing the fire up. Wiping his mouth he turned to look at her and gave a toothy grin as he jogged over to her and slapped away an incoming shell.

"Olivia! How are you here?!" He cheerfully spoke, a stark contrast to his present physical condition and the situation they were all in. Then he took a whiff of her scent and the injuries followed by the facial features that he failed to take into account back then. "Wait, you are Robin's mother?"

 **A week back…**

 _"Number one!" He cracked his knuckles as he set his vision on the Navy man in front of him, narrowing his eyes, piercing a glare through the man who remained calm with his weird look. "Never ever share sensitive information about Fairy Tail with anyone as long as you live!" Natsu launched at Borsalino in a dash, red flames exploded off his body, surprising the Vice-Admiral who was unable to launch a defensive action. Olivia watched as her friend push the tall man who attacked them away from the docks, but what surprised her more was what he was saying._

 _Borsalino brought down his fist on to the boy's head, which the latter countered with a flaming fist of his own, sparks of electricity covering the joining. "My my, I am soooo excited!" The Vice Admiral spoke as he brought down his other fist. Natsu grunted as the wound on his chest began to tingle slightly, but nonetheless caught the other fist with his free hand and held it there._

 _He didn't respond to the man's comment and continued on. "Two! You must never-" He jumped out of the path of a light beam which erupted from the dark haired man's chest that destroyed the ground beneath where he stood moments ago. "-contact any clients you may have worked with for your guild for your personal gain!" He roared. With tearful eyes the woman tried to jump off the ship, but was stopped by her remaining comrades who themselves had tears flowing uncontrollably as the shame of letting a child shoulder the wrath of the government hit them._

 _"What are you blabbering about? Hmmmmmmhhhhh Not that I care especially when none of you won't leave here aliveee!" Borsalino giggled childishly, adding it to the malicious situation Natsu was in, but the dragon slayer was not affected in the least way, he knew this wasn't where his story ends. This won't be the place where the son of the_ _ **Dragon King**_ _will perish and end the lineage of the mighty_ _ **Igneel**_ _._

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"**_ _Borsalino has seen his fair share of Logia users, but none of them did what this boy was doing right now._

 _"Ahhhaaaa hhhhaaaaa!" The Vice-Admiral's eyes widened in fear as his body was enveloped by the fire that burned his skin a little, even after changing into his Logia state and reassembling a little away. 'That was soooo clooossse!' He gave a grin of excitement at the prospect of fighting someone actually worth his time in this boring mission._

 _"Olivia!" Natsu called out, turning to look at his friend, his body sprouted flames that began to circle his body. His eyes bore into hers, and there she saw it again, the fierceness that scared her when they first met, but now, it warmed her, it showed her that there wasn't a force that could come and harm her as long as he stood. "Although our paths must stray!" His fire grew hotter. "You gotta promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest!" He cupped his mouth as the ship moved farther. "That means to treat every day like it's going to be your last day in this world!" He brought his right hand up and extended his index and thumb finger, showing his guild's sacred symbol._

 _"Natsu!" The woman cried in agony._

 _The Dragon Slayer continued. "Don't forget the friends you made! You must treasure them for as long as you live!" He roared as he brought down his raised hand into a fist and whipped around, driving it into the abdomen of the tall attacker as the Vice-Admiral tried to knock him out from behind. The force behind the fist was so strong that, the Logia user was once again forced to shift into his light form and scatter in order to avoid the full blunt of the force. The fist's power shook the island as it made contact with the ground._

 _He looked at the man who landed a few meters away from him and still had his annoying laid back face. "Well I guess goodbyes over?" He joked as the dragon slayer growled in annoyance. His Draconian eyes observed the man's movements closely. The Marine raised his hand and stuck out his index finger. "Dodge this if you waaantt but I recommend you not, because I would hate see that ship get hit by this!" The tip of his index finger glowed and the light morphed into a small golf ball like projectile which stayed at the tip of the man's index finger._

 _ **SWOOSH!**_

 _The light projectile shot like a bullet at the grounded dragon slayer who gave a grunt and stood his ground with his feet planted firmly on the destroyed ground. Even with the projectile being of such small size, he could feel the massive power it contained. And as the Navy man spoke, any move to evade the attack would result in it charging towards Olivia's ship that was in its path._

 _Letting out an animalistic grin, a magic circle with a Dragon head formed on his right fist._ _ **"Fire Dragon King's FIST!"**_ _The two attacks collided and as expected, the small ball of light was indeed a simple cover for the massive destructive force. A shockwave consisting of red flames and yellow light erupted into an expanding ring that tore apart the area the Dragon Slayer stood. The mud and grass vaporized and the pink haired boy's long sleeve was taken along, revealing his muscular forearm that had veins popping up. As the explosion cleared, the boy was found standing on a long platform that was in the centre of a massive crater that was slowly getting filled by sea water. He moved his fist, revealing his sweaty face and laboured breaths._

 _Upon placing his vision back on the arena he saw that the Vice-Admiral was no longer there. "Where did you go?"_

" _Riiiight heeeerreee!" The Dragon Slayer's head shot up into the air to find the missing man levitating on the air. Natsu gritted his teeth. This wasn't going to end well, especially with his closed wound from before burning up like hell. But at the same time, Olivia's ship was not much further from the attack range, so making up his mind fast, the Dragon Slayer ran towards the dock at breakneck speed. "Ah running? Toooo laaatteee." The dark haired man gave chase through air._

" _I am not running away dumbass!" Natsu shouted over his shoulder as he reached the last plank of the long fishing dock and leapt with a mighty step while drawing in his breath simultaneously._

" _Ohhh...you aren't? Hmmm…" Borsalino placed his hand on his jaws. "Oh well, you are going to die anyway. So it shouldn't matter anyway, right? Besides I have something new to try out!" He crossed his arms in front of him and a golden spark ignited between the cross. "_ _ **Yasakani Sacred Jewel!"**_ _A torrent of golden needles reigned on the boy who was in mid air._

' _Here goes nothing!' Natsu thought as his cheeks puffed while facing the direction Olivia went._

 _ **ROAR!**_

 _There was no fire or offensive capable element in his move, only a strong gust of wind, which was followed by the dragon like roar. The purpose was to hit the Archaeologist ship with enough wind so that it was now a mile away. "Alright-" The highly destructive attack launched by Borsalino finally made its presence be known and reigned on his back like mini ethernano bombs._

 _The Archaeologist's ship quietly gained distance from the island and away from the heavier marine vessels that were unable to keep up with the speed and distance the ship gained. That was all he saw before his body was blown away a long distance and finally plunged into the salty waters of the sea._

"So they are all…" Natsu felt a lump on his throat at the news of all the archaeologists on the ship being dead. The town of Ohara was close to becoming a parking lot, but Natsu knew there was no one there and the only place he had to protect from the Marines was this. Steeling up his resolve, he looked at the woman. "Robin's my friend, and she said she wanted to be known as an Archaeologist of Ohara, and I intend to keep it that way." He shot another ball of fire from his hand that countered another explosive projectile. Without waiting for any reply, the boy took off towards the battle ships that were firing at them.

 **On board one of the Navy vessels…**

"Sir there appears to be something protecting that tree from our attacks!" A sailor yelled out to the Rear-Admiral onboard.

"What?" The unknown commander snapped his head towards the junior officer and looked into the direction of the tree and found his words to be true as the cannon balls sent to destroy were getting destroyed in mid air. "What the hell's going on?!" The man yelled the question that was never supposed to get a quick answer.

"I am happening you navy prick!" A ball of red flames shot from the forest before them and yelled out as it landed harshly on the front deck of the ship's front. The soldiers were unable to do anything as they lost their footing from the sudden somersault the ship went through and helplessly screamed as the ship fell upside down.

The sailors from the neighbouring ships seized their activities for a moment and looked at the scene in horror. And adding to this was the sudden explosion on the inverted ship's hull and the same fiery projectile shooting out of it.

"Holy shit! That thing's headed to us! Fire at will!" A Vice-Admiral roared out but the same fate happened to them too as the ship was barrel rolled to the side of impact. Jumping out of his second prey, the dragon slayer temporarily stopped to see which ship to choose next, but his eyes quickly landed on a scene that alarmed him. Saul was on his knee with a frozen left arm and Robin in front of him. Swiftly turning in mid air, he summoned his dragon flames underneath his feet and launched at the man in black coat who was the cause of all the suffering his giant friend was in.

"Hey Ice-Prick!" The Vice-Admiral who was about to freeze the former Vice-Admiral was stopped in his track and whipped around to see the image of a boy who had a flaming fist cocked back and ready to strike.

"A friend of yours Saul?" The sunglass clad man questioned the fallen giant but didn't wait for a reply and raised his hands in front of him. "Cool down kid, **Blizzard Wall!** " A wall of thick ice was immediately formed in front of him, blocking the path of the incoming fire brat.

Natsu grinned and with a mighty roar he slammed his fist on to the wall of ice. **"Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist!"**

.

.

.

.

.

The Archaeologists were having a tough time digesting what was happening right now. And they were not worried about the part where their lives were in danger a few moments ago. They had already predicted that long back when they first started their _illegal_ researches. But the thing that they never fathomed was the Government's decision to annihilate the entire island, well, that was the first reason anyway. The remaining are as follows. Nico Olivia coming back to the island in one piece, Robin finally understanding who her mother was, the giant who took Robin to safety, Natsu and Olivia knowing each other, Natsu's actions against the Navy and finally the current phenomenon which made everything except themselves freeze. The ash, the wind the leaves that floated in air, everything.

"Hey I see someone coming!" One of the archaeologists yelled out to the others at the approaching

Gathering outside, Olivia and Clover stood in the front and saw that the approaching individual had two floating objects on either side of his shoulder that were slowly disappearing. And when he was in view, many gasped at the two objects, which were actually two little persons who were dissolving into the wind in their sleep. Robin and Natsu.

"What have you done to my Robin and Natsu?!" Olivia screamed in horror as the mentioned two kids disappeared completely.

The dark haired man looked at the Olivia and the head Archaeologist with a sad face. "They are safe, and as long as Robin stays with Natsu, she will live on." There was a pause from the group, partially relieved at the possibility of the man's words being true while others still horrified at what they saw. "They are far too valuable to be destroyed at the moment." He assured them.

"And what of us and Ohara?" Clover asked with a scowl.

The man in the black robes didn't answer immediately; he simply looked at the old man with sadness. "You will perish with the Buster Call." His voice was eerily controlled. There were looks of horror in the faces of the Archaeologists.

Clover didn't even flinch like his students did. "So it is true, you had an important part in the Void century..." Olivia's eyes widened at what her old mentor spoke. **"Zeref Dragneel..."** The name that the man only recently disclosed to his students and the name Olivia found out in her journey. This was that man?

Zeref didn't seem to be surprised or angered at his identity being found, but he already knew this, that was why the whole Buster Call was initiated. "You have successfully completed the task of understanding the ancient texts messages, haven't you?" The immortal asked non threateningly. There was a moment of silence; no one spoke as the two elders stared at each other. Then a small sad smile came over Zeref's face as he closed his eyes. "I wanted..." He paused. "I knew Ohara would finally come to know of that era, and more than anyone, I wanted those secrets out."

These words shocked them. "Then why are you doing this?!" Olivia got up from her knees and stood up weakly. "If you knew that then why are you doing this now?" She gritted her teeth.

"It wasn't time yet." Zeref's eyes grew cold. "I have already planned everything, and that includes the secret of the Void Century being public knowledge, but it is too early to let out that information without the destruction of the world." His words didn't offer warmth or any emotions.

"How do you intend to do that if we are destroyed?" Zeref turned to Clover and stared at him blankly.

Letting out a tired sigh he began. "As I said, I need more time to set everything on the right path and place. Maybe a decade or so, and by then all of your research will be recreated, word to word." He spoke without doubt in his words.

Disbelieving looks were shot at the legendary black wizard. "How? Who is going to do that?" Olivia questioned sharply.

Zeref did not speak for a few seconds turned to Olivia. "Your daughter," The woman's eyes widened in fear. "Nico Robin." He gave one fleeting look to the archaeologists whose deaths have been prolonged by his magic till now and spoke. The reason why I let all of you into this conversation was to thank you personally for all that you have done for mankind." He gave a humble bow which meant nothing to the people who were at deaths door. "Farewell Ohara." He swiftly turned on his feet and started to walk away and immediately, explosions began to reign down on the island once again.

.

.

.

.

The Ice Devil Fruit user raised his eye brow in surprise. "That's strange, I just thought I saw a flying boy about top attack-" His eyes caught sight of the empty space behind him that hosted the giant who he defeated. "Well I be dammed…" He gave a sigh and began to walk away from the dying island. "Don't worry kid, I am pretty sure we are bound to run into each other in the coming years…" He adjusted his black shades and continued on ahead.

 _ **Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right?**_

 **Sorry for the late update. I was busy…well it's complicated…**

 **Anyway, to the chapter. Yea, it was rather rushed, but I didn't want to stick on to this arc for too long and didn't want to develop the characters here.**

 **Then, have you read Chapter 506 of Fairy Tail? It was god dammed disappointing. *SPOILER ALERT* Erza stops END Natsu's and Grays fight by blocking their attacks. And that is overlooking the fact that END had difficulty in holding Gray! WTF! END is just a mindless Natsu who only managed to defeat Marie and yet couldn't finish Gray in one blow. The fight sucked! What is wrong with Hiro Mashima? First he brings back that two dollar shit Jellal and give him the bombshell Erza, now he does this!**

 **Thanks a lot!**


End file.
